Certainty
by LisiKala
Summary: Modern AU. It's Bran's birthday and he is curious if a certain someone will show up. Bran Stark/ Meera Reed English is not my mother tongue. I am sorry for the editing. I do not own anything. All characters belong to G.R.R. Martin


"Bran, are you ready?"

His mother's voice had aroused him from his thoughts.

"I'm coming, mum, just one second."

Today was his 18th birthday so his family had arranged a party in the garden.

Bran smiled to himself as he thought about the effort each family member had put into this day.

Sansa and Robb had come home from college and their cousin Jon with them. The day before his brothers and father had prepared the garden and arranged the furniture.

Sansa and his mother had cooked and baked. His sister especially with great passion. She loved festivities of all sorts so nothing could stop her.

His other sister, Arya, was the exact opposite and they argued about everything all the time.

But in the morning Arya had promised Bran that she would behave and not ruin his day.

He thought about another one, who had promised him something.

The smile on Bran's face widened but suddenly decayed.

" _Thank you for the invitation, Bran,_ she had said. _I've already made plans for that evening but I promise, I will definitely stop by."_

Meera.

During the last year they had spent much time together. Meera had helped him to learn for his exams. Even in their free they had spent many evenings talking, about his plans after finishing school, college stuff, but on the other side they had got to know each other well, you could even say they had became friends.

Nevertheless his confidence began to fade.

Now all he could see was his wheelchair. And he felt as though all his weaknesses were plain for everyone to see.

His accident had been happened nearly 10 years ago.

And after some time he had grown used to the wheelchair and had not listened to the children who had made fun of him.

But one thought of her and all his strength was gone.

He sighed as he heard his mother shouting.

"Bran, everybody is waiting for you."

He accommodated himself and left his room.

His whole family stood in the living room. Robb was there, Jon and Sansa, Arya and her boyfriend Gendry, Rickon and mother and father.

Bran wondered if he saw his father shed a tear as all shouted: "Happy birthday, Bran!"

"Thank you, guys" _,_ he responded, blushing.

Robb rushed forward and wheeled him to the kitchen table.

"Little brother, it's time for your presents."

Soon after he opened his presents they went outside.

It was early in the afternoon and the sun shone.

Bran closed his eyes and felt the warmth on his face.

"So, is she coming?", Robb said with a bright grin on his face.

"Robb", Bran replied nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you can hide it from the others but I can see that you are in love."

"In, in love? No, I mean, yes, I mean..."

"Who is she? This Meera girl you told me about months ago? Isn't she your best friend's sister. What was his name?"

"Jojen."

"Ah, right. So what is your next move?"

"Why, I don't have a move. I'm not even sure if she likes me, too. Well not exactly. I know she likes me, as her friend, but..."

"But?", Robb asked.

"Why won't he just shut up about it?" , Bran thought angrily.

"But look at me." , he finally said.

"I see you very clearly. And what's the point? Is it the wheelchair?"

Bran nodded.

"Bran, you are very handsome."

"I don't see it."

"People say you look just like me, there you have it. Plus you are very smart and polite. (Another thing we have in common.)Also, what matters even more is what you think about yourself. So be confident."

With that he went to help father carry the loads of food outside his sister had prepared.

The next thing Bran saw was his best friend Jojen walking over the lawn in his direction.

He congratulated him and gave him the present he had carried.

"Open it. I hope you like it."

It was a huge book about historic events and how they still influenced the present time.

"Thanks."

"Well, I know how much you like to go back in time and to see into the past." , Jojen answered with a smirk.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good. All my siblings are here. Arya and Sansa haven't fought yet, that's a good sign."

"We'll see how long it will last." Jojen replied who had often witnessed quarrels between the two.

Bran pondered for a second.

"So" , he started. "Do you know if Meera is coming?" He tried to sound as casual and indifferent as he could.

But Jojen was not blind.

"She hasn't talked to me about it. Why is my sister's appearance of such interest to you? If I may ask?"

"It was just a normal question, Jojen." Bran answered harshly.

" Okay, okay. I was just acting as a concerned brother, that's all."

"Concerned. You don't think, I-"

"Bran, Jojen. Come eat."

Sansa had saved him.

All in all the feast was very cheerful.

While eating Robb recounted one of his many stories from college.

Sansa corrected Arya when she behaved incorrectly in her eyes.

Jon was-as always- quiet and brooding, much like his uncle who from time to time laughed at one of the jokes Arya told him.

Afterwards a few other friends from Bran's school arrived, but no Meera.

Bran told himself to be qualm and not to worry but on the inside he was desperate.

He heard someone behind him.

It was Jon.

"How does life as an adult suit you?"

Bran laughed: "The first 19 hours have been a blast. It has excelled my highest dreams and desires." One could not miss the irony in his voice.

"And how do you really feel?"

"Can I talk to you about something? But just if you are okay with it?"

"Tell me."

"It's about a girl. So be honest if you don't want to talk about it."

Two years ago Jon's girlfriend had died in a car accident when a drunk had crashed into the car Jon and Ygritte had been driving.

"I'm okay, Bran." , Jon said, but Bran could see the pain in his eyes.

"It's Jojen's sister. I invited her to come tonight but she hasn't showed up yet. Also I feel insecure about whether I should tell her about my feelings or not."

"Tell her. If you won't you will regret this for the rest of your life, trust me. That night-" , he paused. "I wanted to ask her to marry me. For weeks I delayed the question. Even if I had known before about the accident, I would not have changed my mind. I would have wanted to spend the last weeks with my _fiance._ Do you understand?"

He got up. Abruptly and without another word he left.

It left Bran wondering.

It had become dark and his friends had already left as Bran sat with his siblings on the terrace staring at the fire they had lit.

She had not stopped by. Bran let out a sigh of distress.

"Bran, is something wrong with you?" , Sansa asked on the voice of their mother.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine"

"It's not nothing." , Robb whispered. And then he added meaningful. "It's _someone._ "

Arya and Rickon burst into laughter, Sansa uttered: "How wonderful, Bran." and Jon just sat quiet.

Bran became furious.

"Oh Robb, I could kill you. Arya, Rickon, shut up. Sansa, it is not wonderful."

Angrily he wheeled himself inside and as he reached his room he slammed the door behind him.

Somebody knocked.

"Leave me alone." He said quietly but determined.

"It's me, Bran." The voice outside laughed.

Meera.

"Come in, Meera." He said with a much more softer voice.

She opened the door, came in and Bran forgot to breathe.

She wore a green lace dress with long sleeves. Her hair in wild curls framed her pretty face.

"Your sister let me in. It seems as if I missed the party." She said sadly but still smiling.

"It just matters that you came."

"I promised, didn't I?"

All heaviness fell off Bran's shoulders as she saw her bright smile.

"Do you want to go outside?"

Outside, just a few lamps and the fire enlightened their way.

"Bran, I am sorry. I wanted to come earlier but it was a busy day. I had to learn for exams and wanted to meet with friends. Just a chillful dinner but then they decided that they wanted to go in this new fancy restaurant. Long story short: we had to wait for hours, my car broke down on the way here and I had to walk."

"You didn't have to come if it was so stressful."

"But I wanted to."

Hope dawned before Bran's eyes.

"Meera, I have to tell you something. Please let me finish, before you say anything. The last year we have spent much time together. I'm really glad that I got to know you. Well...eh...I have grown very _fond_ of you and...well...Meera-"

"Oh my God" , Bran thought. "What am I saying? Concentrate Bran." His brothers' words echoed inside him. "Be confident." "Tell her. If you won't you will regret this for the rest of your life, trust me."

So he gathered all his courage and spoke.

"Meera, I have fallen in love with you."

Bran waited to hear Meera's guffaw but she stayed quiet.

Bran continued:" I wanted to tell you, but you don't have to say anything. If you just want to be friends, it's fine with me."

"But not with me. Bran, this evening so many bad things happened. And all I could think about was you. And how I would disappoint you. I feel the same way as you do."

He took her shaking hand in his. None of them knew what to say.

Both burst into laughter.

They leaned towards each other and when their lips met, Bran forgot everything around them.


End file.
